


I wonder if you know

by j_gabrielle



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, denial is not a river in Egypt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 10:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Thinking about it gives it power, giving it power legitimises it, legitimising it means it's real, and Deckard isn't sure he wants it to be real between them.





	I wonder if you know

If anyone dared to ask, Deckard would have smiled, told them to fuck off with a cheerful lilt that promised much violence if not heeded. This ephemeral thing that takes shape only in their quiet hours, when they have exhausted all the ways they can communicate in elaborate and nonsensical threats to the other that neither one will ever act on; a fragile truce that seems to have solidified and strengthen in the absence of any concrete care.

It's not a thing, it really isn't.

It is not in the way Luke has taken to touching him after they've turned the lights off, uncharacteristically gentle and careful as they lay face to face in bed. Nor it is between them in the slow, deep synchronised breathing of shared air. It is most certainly absent in how, as this non-existent thing of theirs has progressed, Deckard has about as much of his things in Luke's ensuite in the States as the man does in his flat in London.

Thinking about it gives it power, giving it power legitimises it, legitimising it means it's real, and Deckard isn't sure he wants it to be real between them.

"I can hear you think."

Deckard closes his eyes. Girding his mind, and to a certain extent, his heart, he turns over, curling into himself as close to the side of the bed as he can be. 

Thick, strong-arm that speak of feelings that he is too scared of examining too closely, drapes itself over his waist pulling him back to the centre of the bed. "Don't run from me." The words are whispered to the base of his skull. Lips move in some silent reverence on his skin and it takes all of him not to shiver at the intimacy of it. "Don't overthink this."

"'M not," He says petulantly. Despite himself, he hears the rest of the sentence that goes unsaid: _Just let us be, just let me hold you, just let me love you_.

A short puff of warm amusement tickles the shell of his ear as he is coaxed back onto his other side. Luke curls his hand over Deckard's spine. Anchoring him to his body. "Are too."

It's quiet, settling on him like a fresh snowfall, and dammit, he can't hold back the smile that curls his lips and grows when he feels those kisses he has come to love and long for trail down the curve of his jawline, finally coming finding home when Deckard arches and kisses back with a gentle fervour. 

"There you are," Luke rumbles, hand sliding up his chest and holding him still over his heart.

"Here I am." Deckard closes his eyes, allowing himself to go lax in the safety of his arms. 

He'll be the first to admit it to himself, with much happy resignation and breathless bravery, that this is irrefutably and without a shadow of a doubt, a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
